1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oscillator circuits, and particularly to a current-feedback operational amplifier-based sinusoidal oscillator circuit that can provide a high impedance output current and two low impedance output voltages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since its inception, the current-mode approach for analog signal processing, where the input and output signals are currents rather than voltages, has received considerable attention.
This is attributed to the simple structure of the current-mode analog building blocks and the consequent results of low power supply requirement, low power consumption, and high frequency operation compared to the voltage-mode counterparts.
On the other hand, sinusoidal oscillators are among the basic circuits used in analog signal processing. They are widely used in communication systems, instrumentation, measurement and control. Of particular interest here are sinusoidal oscillators providing an explicit current output.
These oscillators would be useful as signal generators for current-mode active filters and bridges, and for testing various current-mode circuits. Over the years, researchers have developed a large number of current-mode sinusoidal oscillator circuits with explicit current output using various commercially available and unavailable current-mode analog building blocks. What is needed is a sinusoidal oscillator circuit having a simple structure resulting in wider frequency span, high slew rate, flexible gain-bandwidth product, and relatively large dynamic range.
Thus, a current-feedback operational amplifier-based sinusoidal oscillator solving the aforementioned problems is desired.